


Bits N Bobs- Overwatch

by Katya_Love



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Drabbles, Early Mornings, Injury, Mention of Death, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_Love/pseuds/Katya_Love
Summary: Small Overwatch Drabbles just for fun! Each Chapter title features the pairing.





	1. Junkrat/Symmetra- Secret Moments

He could hear everything, but dare not open his eyes. The soft padding of her bare feet against the hardwood floor. The low humming as she changes out of her bed clothes. These were his favorite stolen moments. After a night together, she would always sing to herself in the morning. Despite his best attempts, she would not do so in the waking hours where he could admire her. He knew her routine like the back of his hand. Get up at 6 am, meditate before going on a run. She would return promptly at 8 am to shower and get dressed for the day. Some mornings he was able to convince her to come back to bed, hair wet and body smooth from the bath soaps she used. Burying his face where ever he could, in her neck or bosom, taking in a scent that was so uniquely her. She would need another shower when they woke up again. On the days he couldn't convince her to come back, she would kiss his cheek and whisper sweet words in her native tongue. He'd end up falling back to sleep, dreaming of her. Often wondering how he got so lucky, having someone so beautiful by his side. When he finally woke up, she would be there. Sitting at her desk reading or working like normal. He'd roll over and just stare at her until she noticed, offering her a crooked grin. She'd laugh softly and wish him a good morning. He'd grin wider and respond the same each and every time.

"Ta. I love ya Sat."


	2. Zarya/Mei- Do Not Hide

She had made a poor job of hiding the damage. Nose powdered up to hide the bruising. Wrist wrapped up and covered with her glove, looking bulky and uneven. There was more, hidden behind her thick coat and big boots. She should have known, that hiding it from Zarya would be fruitless. She always knew when something was wrong, sometimes even before Mei knew herself. But this…. She wasn't quite sure why she attempted to hide it, maybe it was to relieve some of the pressure off of Mercy and Lucio, they had been working so hard to get everyone back to normal. Maybe it was to show that she wanted to prove that she wasn't as fragile as Zarya seemed to think, she could handle herself. But….it hurt. It hurt so much. Anytime she took a breath through her nose it would sting and burn, moving her fingers even just a little shot pain up to her shoulder. The moment she crossed the doorframe, she knew she was in trouble. Zarya stood with arms crossed in the living room, staring her down much like a parent to a child. Her voice, always booming, was stern.

"You did not get checked by the medic, snowflake." Mei flinched, trying to brush it off with an awkward flip of her hair.

"I am alright. Nothing but a few scraps and bruises!" The lifter was not convinced, eyebrow raising slightly. Mei shifted her weight to the other foot, trying her best not to look her lover in the eyes. After a moment, her arms fell to her side as a sigh left her lips.

"Snowflake… You are injured. Atleast let me look at you." She retaliated with a sigh of her own, she knew this would happen. There was no way to hide from Zarya. With a small nod, she was engulfed in large arms far warmer than the country they had come from. It always felt like home. Kisses were scattered across her face, careful not to touch the bruise, causing a laugh to bubble from her. 

"Zarya! Stop!" It was her turn to laugh, tipping Mei's chin up to look at her. 

" I love you, snowflake. Let us get you fixed up." She smiled up at her, remembering that no matter what she always had her by her side.


	3. Gabriel/Jack- That Summer

That summer seemed to last forever. The dry Indiana heat making lips chapped and bodies hot. Corn rows for miles surrounding the farm house in the middle of nowhere. It was a vacation Jack had said, a moment away from all the crazy business with SEP. A moment just for them. They had managed to persuade the generals to allow them two months off base together before they joined the Overwatch program. Gabriel would never forget the smile gracing Jack's face when they rounded the stalks of corn towards the house. He had grown up here, and bought it shortly after his parents had moved to a different state. Jack would tell stories about this place, his first kiss, the time he skinny dipped in the lake. Pulling up to the home, he could barely put it in park before the blonde was hopping out of the car. 

The home was slightly dusty, taking most of their first day there to clean it up, but it was worth it. Spending the rest of the night eating a thick stew next to Jack with some uninteresting show playing on the television. They had left the lights off, using nothing but the screen to brighten up the living room. It did wonders for his face. Highlighting all the contours of his face, and making him look softer. The tests had taken a lot out of them, but they had pushed through together. This had been the night. Gabriel had leaned over and kissed him, the bowl falling out of Jack's hands bouncing off the couch seat next to him, empty. There was a brief moment where he had thought he messed up, Jacks lips still beneath his own. The hands that slid into his hair changed it immediately. He grinned as best he could against the blonde's lips before pushing him back on the couch, showering him in all the kisses he had missed in the years they had known each other. 

The two months they had spent in that little farm house seemed to pass by too fast. The memories they made, however, lasted their whole life. Even now, older by many years with guns pointed at each other, all Gabriel could see is that smiling face as they pulled around the corn.


	4. Jesse/ Hanzo- Nightmare

The fire was getting closer. Trees popping, houses collapsing. Screams mingled with the roar of flames, people crying out for their loved ones as the world burned around them. And he was paralyzed. Frozen in one spot watching as everything he knew, everything he had worked hard for, crumbled around him. Those he knew before mixed with the those he cared about now. B.O.B. broken to pieces as Ashe cried above him. He wanted to reach out, comfort her, tell her they could put him back together good as new. His arms wouldn't move, when he tried to call out there was silence. Watching as the fire consumed her, her sobs shifting to screams that echoed through his skull. The fire inched closer licking against the fingers on his right hand, tinging the flesh. His name was shouted above the roar, Gabe and Jack fighting. The words were unintelligible, but the actions spoke numbers. Pushing, intimidating, nearly coming to blows. Ana appeared, attempting to separate the soldiers. He tried to scream, tell them to run before the flames got them too. He was too late. Tears ran down his cheeks as they called out to him, begging to make it stop. They hadn't deserved it, lives hard enough with people to look after. His arm burned, flames moving up to engulf the entirety of his lower arm. Tattoo bubbling around blisters and scorched patches. 

He wanted to scream, wanted to pull away and put out the fire. Squeezing his eyes closed tightly, he willed it away. The roaring of death, screams of those who meant the world to him, the collapsing paradise around him. It had worked, the sound was gone followed by the heat. Replaced with a rumbling hum, a song he had heard many times before. Hanzo sat there, on the old back porch of their home, brushing out his hair. Humming a lullaby, one from his childhood. A sight that normally warmed his heart, filled him with panic. It couldn't take him too, it wouldn't. He struggled, tugging at invisible strings willing his body to move. Trying to shout, tell him to run, bring his attention to the destruction around him. They took the house first, engulfing it quickly as it inched its way towards Hanzo. He didn't notice when the flames crawled up his body, weaving through his hair, but as it reached his face their eyes met. Hanzo's lips parted, tears slipping down his cheeks, his name a whisper before he was taken. 

Jesse bolted up, sweat dripping down his forehead and shirt soaked. With labored breaths, he flinched at the cool hands that landed on his arm. Hanzo was beside him, hair disheveled and face laced with concern. He reached out cupping his lovers’ cheeks with both hands, he was alive. "You're alright. It didn't…. You're alive." His voice was hoarse. Hanzo placed his hands over Jesse's, doing his best to keep him grounded.

"I am here Jesse. You were having a nightmare." He let it settle in. Everyone was alright, Hanzo was alright. There were here, in the old house in New Mexico spending their remaining years together. Letting out a shaky breath, he kissed him softly, a relieved smile replacing his frown. It was all going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing blog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katyalynn)!


End file.
